


a world upside down

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: So one day, Phil and Dan wake up as girls. Not knowing what else to do, they try to resume their regular lives, adjusting to this fact. While they might have been just friends before, seeing each other as girls starts to make them notice each other in different ways. They soon discover being girls is more complicated than either of them could have expected.





	

Waking up in his room, Dan yawns hugely and shifts, rolling onto his stomach to rub his face against his arm, wiping sleep away from his eyes.

It feels different somehow. He can't explain it. He feels different. He feels higher up on the bed and his weight's off. He wonders if the frame broke somehow in his sleep and he didn't wake up.

Pushing himself up, he lets out a long, hefty sigh and props himself on his elbows. His head hangs forward, too heavy because he's not awake, and he feels a strange brush against his cheek and he swats at it, leaning onto one elbow.

He touches hair.

His brain doesn't quite connect for a second, pushing it away, before he realises that it's hair. Then, he sits upright and feels the strange weight of his body, how it feels off.

His hair brushes against his jaw and his hands reach up, touch. He presses in and feels it long in the front, getting shorter in the back until it's the length that he went to bed with. What's it called, he knows this, it's fashion 101, what the fuck, it's a – _an a-line_ , extreme a-line, that's the term.

Why the fuck does he have an a-line haircut? He stumbles out of bed and feels his pyjamas pull at him uncomfortably and looks down when he feels cool air brush his stomach to see his shirt riding up because _holy fucking hellchrist he has tits_.

They're not huge, but they're not small. They're full and swell and hang down slightly because that's what breasts do when they're not in a bra and he's not in a bra, he's wearing just the t-shirt and pyjama sweats he went to bed in and if he has tits then that means -

\- Dan reaches down and pats his lap and yeah, he's missing a very essential part of his anatomy. What the hell what the actual hell, this isn't real.

This is a dream. He pinches himself. That hurts and it doesn't work. He slaps his own face and that stings and brings tears to his eyes and he doesn't wake up.

This is a dream. There's no way this is happening.

He's about to lie down in bed and close his eyes because occasionally he has dreams inside of dreams and maybe he'll wake up and this won't be real because it's not real when he hears his door creak and he looks up.

“Dan?” Phil's voice comes forward but it's not quite Phil's voice. It's softer, higher, but it's still Phil's voice. Dan looks up and there's Phil, with a pixie cut for hair and he's wearing a tank top except he's not Phil, because Phil apparently underwent the same transformation as Dan.

Dan takes in Phil, who has a lankier stature than Dan does, whose chest still has the swellings of breasts but smaller, whose hips aren't jutting out the way that Dan's does when he glances down at himself again, where his sweatpants lie sharp against hipbones, where his t-shirt clings to curves that are exposed by a couple of inches due to the fact that he has fucking breasts.

“Phil?” Dan answers and his voice is sweet and girlish and he reaches up, touches his throat, because it's not normal.

“Dan,” Phil says again, sounding just slightly desperate. “Do you have any idea what's going on?”

Dan looks down at himself, at Phil. “I'm awake?”

“Unless I'm sharing the same dream as you,” Phil answers.

Dan catches Phil's wrist and practically drags him into the bathroom where they stand side by side in the mirror and Dan takes in his body, which is decidedly that of a girl's, and so is Phil's.

They stare at each other in the mirror, taking in curvaceous figures and Dan's longer hair, and they're still the same height, lanky, and Dan reaches up to pat his own chest, disbelieving.

“I have tits,” he proclaims. “What the hell.”

Phil reaches up and musses his hair, which still looks something like his old hair except for the fact that he doesn't have the same fringe, and then reaches out and his fingers curl around Dan's arm.

“What the hell's going on?”

Dan has no idea. He's slightly terrified.

 

Twenty minutes, he's even more terrified. His most recent video is no longer titled _Going Deep With Dan and Phil – Aliens_ , but _Going Deep With Danni and Pippa – Aliens_ and he googles them.

He's listed on Wikipedia as 'Daniella Jamie 'Danni' Howell' and Phil is listed as 'Philippa Michelle 'Pippa' Lester'.

He clicks the first video on his page and his voice greets him. “Hello internet, and welcome to a very special episode of the non-combustible Danni webshow.” Soft and feminine and his hair hangs forward, the front tucked behind his ears.

He's wearing a black low-cut top, enough to show off the swellings of breasts and next to him, Phil's wearing the same button-up top that he remembers Phil wearing, without the bow-tie, just slightly clingier for the girlish frame.

He plays on and a few seconds later, Phil speaks. “Yeah, I read pages from my young diary and Dil even did a draw my life on the gaming channel.” His voice is equally gentle and girlish and it makes Dan stare at Phil on the screen, uncomprehending.

They're girls. They're both definitely girls and Dan's freaking out. His main channel is _danniisnotonfire_ and Phil's is _amazingpippa_ and this is all wrong.

He googles them again, using “Danni Howell tweets” as a search, looking at the image results because just his name of “Dan Howell” brings up “did you mean Danni Howell” from google and sure enough, his twitter is the same, all of them with various different stages of a progressively sharper a-line haircut as the years go on, something more akin to a bob in 2009, getting shorter and shorter in the back.

On a whim, he googles “Pippa Lester tweets” and looks at Phil's tweets, under that name, and sees Phil's hair is similar, a shaggy length between his jaw and ears that gets shorter and shorter with each passing year.

He checks his secondary channel and his most popular video is now _Danni Gets Her Legs Waxed_. He watches it, gets to where it should say “Now, as a man of my word,” but no, he's saying, “Now, as a woman of my word,” and boggles as it cuts to him sitting further back on the couch in his form-fitting jeans and his t-shirt that swells over his chest.

He looks as Louise enters the frame and finds himself contrasting them. She's wearing a loose shirt that doesn't cling to her frame like his does. She greets him with a cheery, “Hi, Danni,” pretending to be surprised.

“So how does this work because I have no idea what's about to happen?” He asks in his voice that is oddly delicate and feminine, lilting almost. He stares at the way his shirt clings to his waist and pushes out again at the hipbones, at his thicker thighs that are skin-tight in his jeans, more so than usual.

He watches as they microwave the wax and he looks at himself and sees as he stares in the camera, at the way his cheekbones are slightly sharper, the way his eyebrows are slimmer, more defined, his nose is softer, his mouth fuller, throat delicate, and he stares.

Phil's right behind him. “What the hell's going on?” Phil asks. Dan watches, speechless, until in the video he strips down to what should be boxer shorts but no, he's wearing white panties, boy-cut, lacy, and Phil audibly inhales when he sees that.

“What the hell is going on?” Phil repeats. Dan's staring at the fact that he's a girl. He is decisively a girl.

“Hang the fuck on,” Dan declares and googles, “Amazingpippa check yes juliet” on a sudden whim of horrid inspiration. He clicks the first link and watches as Phil shows up wearing a bra instead of being shirtless a few seconds in, until he watches as what should be Phil shirtless throughout the shower is suddenly hovering inches higher up so it's only Phil's shoulders visible, the faint, smaller swell of breasts evident, the same with him as he dresses.

Dan feels almost dirty doing this but he hits the space bar over and over, stepping forward through the video and he and Phil watch as Phil goes from wrapped in a towel covering his chest and groin to a white bra and plaid panties with red and blue and green criss-crosses on them, just a split second before cutting to the black jeans and then the purple top he wore, but still they fit differently on his feminine frame.

They watch Phil style his hair, flop out on his bed and his shirt rides up as he lifts his laptop screen, exposing his belly, and Dan exits out of the video.

“We're girls,” he states suddenly. “How did this happen?”

It's the first day back from their tour and Dan was looking forward to relaxing, not waking up and finding out that he's now actually, in fact, she.

Dan learns something strange when he goes to the bathroom a minute later – it is weird to pee sitting down and feels even weirder when it actually happens. He still has body hair all over and when he asks Phil if he's still hairy, Phil ducks in the bathroom and confirms. Apparently neither of them woke up shaved in this weird world where they're now girls.

He checks his phone and finds messages from Louise and his mum, Louise asking _How are Danni and Pippa? Finally happy to be free from tour and able to relax?_ and his mum's reads _How's my darling daughter? Congratulations on finishing your tour._

When he goes to get changed into something else, he discovers his clothing is all identical save for the fact that it's _girl_ clothing. Phil's clothes are apparently the same – apparently he's got a small enough set of breasts that in this parallel universe, he's able to wear mostly everything he owns without a problem, but Dan's got a full chest, and he knows that a lot of the clothes he wore before this wouldn't have fit right.

The universe has been kind enough to genderflip them with the right clothing, apparently.

He opens his underwear drawer and finds a few bras in it, and he undresses, staring down at his breasts. He's undone his ex-girlfriends bra all the time. It can't be that hard to put one on, right?

Okay. He's seen his girlfriend put the bra on. So he arranges it in front of him, slides the straps up his arm, and twists as best he can to try and pinch the hooks together behind him.

Five minutes later, he yanks the bra off in frustration, hooks it and yanks it on over his head already put together, feeling rather disappointed in his own abilities to do a bra.

Then, he pulls on a pair of vaguely matching panties, feeling very awkward that he does not in fact have a penis anymore. He wriggles into his skinny jeans, which are not his normal skinny jeans, these are definitely female skinny jeans, and he realises very abruptly that the pockets are not nearly going to be deep enough for his phone and wallet.

Women's jeans really suck, he thinks to himself distantly. They're even tighter than his regular skinny jeans. He pulls out a familiar t-shirt, the eclipse t-shirt, and tugs it on, and it curves and pulls by his breasts, and he does a side-eye glance of himself in the mirror.

Yeah. Definitely a girl.

Dan stares, looks down at his dresser. Scattered across it is a _ton of makeup_. It doesn't surprise him, in a way. He's wondered once or twice in his life what being a girl would be like, and he always imagined.

He, however, has no idea what any of them are for except for the tubes of lipstick, the two tubes of mascara. So he leaves those alone and heads out to the kitchen.

Phil's standing in a plaid shirt and the same type of skinny jeans as Dan, and he still looks like Phil did, not much different, and Dan asks, out of lack of anything else in his head because he doesn't know what to think, “Did you put a bra on?”

Phil makes a face. “It was hard and difficult and took me like five minutes to figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Dan says. “I gave up and buckled it and yanked it over my head that way.” Phil offers him a weak smile.

“I was, um. Well. I didn't know what else to do so I was going to make breakfast. Does cereal work for you?”

Dan nods. “Yeah, um. I think – uh. Until we figure out what's going on, maybe we should start calling ourselves 'her' or 'she' if we talk about each other to someone else? And calling ourselves Danni and Pippa? I don't think people would respond well if apparently we've always been girls and suddenly we're using male pronouns for each other.”

“Oh.” Phil says. “Yeah, that's probably a good idea.” He pours out two bowls of cereal, fills them with milk, hands a spoon and one of the bowls to Dan, and they sit there in silence, exchanging glances that are confused, silent between them.

“This is weird.” Phil finally comments. Dan snorts.

“You're telling me.”

 


End file.
